Subspace War II
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Oh Lord, Tabuu ain't dead yet and Master became a douche, sending everyone home. What are ever gonna do?
1. Prologue

**Me: This better be right...**

**Falco: Oh really? You think I'm wrong? **

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Hello. Today I come bearing good news. We are gonna start a real fanfic! That's right. A real one. And so it happens, the reason why I got on Fanfiction: to beat Authoress' story, "Subspace Emissary Continued." Watch out Authoress, here I come. **

* * *

><p>Subspace War II - Prologue<p>

As the last arrow was fired, as the fists gave up fighting, as the swords ached of overuse and rust, the Subspace War ended, with the Smashers victorious. The cliffs, near the spot where the big purple ball of subspace used to be, faced the sparkling water, it's majestic waves crashing with sheer force on the cliff. On the cliff stood 32 people, arthros, elves, humans, and otherworldly creatures, standing side by side.

"Finally! It's-a over," a person exclaimed. The person had blue eyes, brown hair covered by a red hat with a M on it, and peachy skin. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls over the shirt, white gloves, and brown shoes. This is Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and a Italian plumber. "It was difficult, but not impossible."

"Yeah, and with the fighting and all," another person spoke up, "it really got to my system now." The person had brown hair with a golden laurel on his head, ice blue eyes, and peachy wore a white toga with a red clasp, black short tights, a golden band on his right leg, a brown thingy on his arm, and brown sandals with shin guards. This is Pit, an angel and fighter.i Mario nodded, knowing that the dweller of Subspace, Tabuu, was difficult to beat. The man knew their weakness and knew that if they were destroyed, he takes over the world.

"Damn, I'm real tired," another person, or hedgehog, said, lying on the ground, "but at least that b(beep!)h is dead." The hedgehog was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive (**Me: He don't need any introduction. He's like, that cool.**) Mario, not noticing him, turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sonic realized that he was talking to "that fatty" and stood up. "S(beep!)t. Ain't it that fatty. Lord, help me..."

Mario glared at the hedgehog, his hands turning to fists. Sonic snickered before Mario screamed, his fists held high. Fox, Lucario, Luigi, Meta Knight, and Zelda sighed. The kids (Lucas, Ness, Yoshi, and Kirby) egged Mario on. The rest of the guys were talking or screaming because of Mario. Before anything happened, the people who seem too be doing something were frozen in place.

"What in God's name is going on?" someone exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Everything turned their heads to a large, gloved hand. It was the right hand and it was Master Hand, creator of the Smash Tournament. "Mario, we went through this many times: ** don't do anything stupid to Sonic.**" He turned himself to the Smashers. "As you all know,when Tabuu fired at us, the tournament came to a close. Since it came to a close, we have tho day all of our farewells."

Later...

The 32 (not counting the bad guys) Smashers stood in front of Master, who wear smiling sadly (if he can...).

"I guess this is goodbye..." Nana muttered.

"Yeah, goodbye," Popo said, his wooden hammer on his side.

"Bye, yoshi," Yoshi said, a hint of sadness in his voice.*

"Bye," Samus said simply.

"Yeah, whatever she said..." Ike said.

"Byyyyye, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.**

"Bye," Link said.***

"Farewell," Zelda said.

"Bye bye!" Toon Link exclaimed. "And stop calling me Toony!"

"Hmph," Lucario said.

"Bye," Pikachu said.

"Bye," Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur said.****

"Bye guys!" their pokémon trainer, Red, exclaimed.

"Pray for the pikmin..." Olimar said. Everyone went dead silent.

"Okay," Fox said, breaking the silence, "well, bye guys."

Falco didn't say anything.

"Bye," Ness said.

"Sayōnara kimitachi (Bye you guys)," Lucas said in Japanese.*****

"Wakare (Farewell)," Marth said.******

"Farewell," Snake said.

"Bye," Pit said.

"Dammit!" Captain Falcon yelled, "No girls!" Everyone gave him a strange look.

"My God, when will you ever learn..." Peach muttered.

"Bye guys," Luigi muttered.

"It's-a nice to-a meet you guys," Mario said, smiling.

"Let's do this again sometime," Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"Good bye," Mr Game & Watch (now called G&W) said.

"Good day working with you," ROB said.

"Yeah!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"It's nice to work with you guys," Diddy Kong said (now called Diddy).

Master snapped his fingers, summoning fourteen portals, one of them leading to a Smasher's world. Each one of them entered their respective portal, leaving only Pit, G&W, and ROB.

"Master Hand?"

The large hand turned his body towards Pit. "Pit? I thought you went home."

"Why were you with the bad guys?"

Master stared at him. He shrugged. "I... don't have a clue. I was chained, but someone freed me..."

"I have a feeling that this isn't over yet..." the angel muttered as he through his portal.

As Master made Has portal to the Smash Mansion, a purple, translucent ball encased him. G&W and ROB turned around to see Tabuu, alive. The blue man laughed maniacally, making the two Smashers cower.

"It's about time. So, Robotic Operating Buddy and Mr. Game & Watch, will you come with me? Come with me to Subspace?"

"**How are you still alive?!**" ROB exclaimed.

"Ah, you don't see..." the man mumbled, "I escaped."

*Flashback*

Tabuu knew that if he didn't do anything right now, he would die. The Smashers were preparing for the final blow. He had a few more seconds, so he made a copy of himself and disappeared, knowing that if they hit him, he won't be damaged, but he will have to give back all of the places to where it belonged.

*End Flashback*

"So, you see, it was all but a trick up my sleeve," Tabuu said, grinning. He glared at the hand, making the ball shrink.

"Okay! We'll come with you!" Mr. G&W yelled, holding his 2D hand up. Tabuu smiled as he grabbed the two Smashers, freed Master Hand, and formed a portal to Subspace.

"Farewell Master Hand!" he yelled insanely before the portal closed, leaving Master there.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed, going through the portal leading too the mansion. When he got there, the Smash Mansion was in utter chaos. Paper everywhere, candy and chocolate everywhere, and screaming was present. The hand sighed. /Can anything get even worst?/ "Roxas?" he called.

A girl appeared in front of him, with purple hair with bangs, golden eyes, and slightly tan skin. She wore a black tee, jeans, and went barefoot. She was holding a pipe before she dropped it due to a loud noise. "Master, the hell with you. What do you want?"

"What the f(beep!)k did you do while I'm gone?"

"I don't know? Something?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Go look for Crazy Hands Hand. We are gonna do something so dangerous that it could contain paradoxes."

* * *

><p><strong> Me: O.o Holy shit. You're serious?<strong>

**Falco: Oh yes I'm am. I found it on Sonic's room...**

**Me: Damn...**

**I wrote this on the 30th. Maybe looking at Sonadow pictures are really a waste of time... anyway, this is the** **only chapter that I wrote without its copy on paper. So, I'll be taking this story on paper. So, have a great day, or night, whatever.**

* * *

><p>Oh shit, almost forgot...The stars.<p>

* and **} Yoshi doesn't say...well, his name, instead he will say his name at the end of his sentences. This also applies to Kirby, who says poyo at the end of his sentences.

***} Link is perfectly fine. I just don't get why I even put stars there...

****} ALL POKEMON HAVE TRANSLATORS IN THEIR MOUTHS. PERIOD.

***** and ******} Their games were Japanese...


	2. IMPORTANT

**January 02, 2016**

I come bearing _horrible _news.

_**EVERYTHING IS ON... **_HOLD.

That's right. _Hold_. It _sucks_ to be on hold, but life can be a bitch whenever it wants. Not only that' but I have a research project, a Algebra SOL to study for, a story that needs three chapters on paper, and IRL problems.

**Don't worry.** I will get to those stories when I have the chance. If I do, update rate is months apart from the last time updated.

Sorry, but I have to meet up to life's demands. Pray I get to those stories. Pray.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Chosen Ones

_Subspace War II_  
><em>by Roxasolina Lombardi<em>

_**Chapter One - The Chosen Ones**_

**Guess whaaaaat? I'm back!**

**Everyone: **_**NOOOOOOOOO**_**!**

**That's right, bitches. Roxasolina is back, revamped and remade...or still the person who can never finish a story.**

**Random person: Damn right, asshole.**

**Anyway, the first chapter of the story is here. *sits down in a chair and opens a book* So, enjoy and see what this one has in store.**

_**BTW, when the italics that say something about freezing time and hand magic, the thtime before and after the sentence occurs on the same timeline, meaning Chosen Ones So-and-So and Chosen Ones So-and-So are moving out of time at the same time. Get it?**_

_Chosen One # 1 and 2 - Maroko High School - Tokyo, Japan_

"I wish something good happens today," a girl said aloud, putting a combination of numbers on a lock.

The girl has sleek, long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, Caucasian skin speckled with freckles, and a white headband with ebony black glasses. She wore a white color shirt under a maroon vest that had the emblem of the school on the left side of the vest in the chest area, dirt colored pleated skirt, long white socks, and brown dress shoes. Her height reaches 5'11", tall for a 14 year-old.

"Yeah, right," another girl muttered sarcastically. "Like that'll happen."

The second girl has short, blonde hair, a small pink clip on her right part of her hair, crystal blue eyes, pale, almost albino skin, and blood red glasses. She wore the same clothes as the first girl except she has a red jacket over the shirt and vest. Her height is a foot less than the first girl.

The two girls were at their lockers, switching their books for their other books for the rest of the day. As the first girl opened her beige locker, papers and books spilled in a flurry of white and red onto the granite-tiled floor. The second girl stared at the mess while the first girl starts cursing colorfully, grabbing other people's attention.

"Angel!" the second girl exclaimed, grabbing the first girls's arm, who is doing the 'bird' to no one in particular. "Calm down. Everyone's looking at you!"

True to her word, a couple people were now murmuring about the commotion, some even getting their phones out to tape it. The first girl, however, didn't give a shit.

"_**LEMOOOOOOOON**_!" Angel, the first girl, shrieked, walking up to the nearest person and kicking him in the shin hard. The boy crumpled to the ground, holding his shin and moaning in pain.

The second girl then came up behind Angel and locked her arms inside hers, dragging her towards her locker. "Angel!"

"Toni," Angel said with an eerie voice that made Toni, the second girl, let go of her. "Lemon's goanna get his fu-"

"Angel!" Toni exclaimed, grabbing her right arm. "You'll get suspended, _again_."

"I don't give a fuck about suspension," Angel ranted. "I _absolutely _don't give a fuck about suspension!" She tried to get out of Toni's surprisingly strong iron grip. The blonde could only stare at her in disbelief, fighting her friend's flailing left fist.

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

"That boy's ass is goanna be-"

"_Angel_!" Toni yelled. "Stop fighting. It's just paper. You can pick it up."

Angel, already fuming with anger, came up to a person, who was standing and listening to music.

"Hey!"

No response. Either the boy is _that _good at ignoring people or...

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Angel said, now yelling. She waved her hand over the boy's face. She then looked at the phone's clock. It wasn't moving.

She then realized something: time stopped while she was having her fit.

And Toni is with her when that happened. And she's moving out of time _with_ her.

"...Toni?" Angel called, her voice shaking.

"Yeah?" the blonde said, appearing behind her, making Angel scream and turn around. Toni giggled.

"I found a weird opening in one of the classrooms. Wanna check it out?"

Angel, seeing no other choice in the matter, nodded. As the two head to the classroom, they see many people...frozen in place like a photograph. Angel swore she'll get the guy who done this and beat the guy to a pulp. Toni looked at her friend.

"I'm assuming you want to kill someone."

"Uh-huh," Angel declared. "The guy who's doing this is on my hit list."

Toni huffed. "...And?"

"That's it. I'm not torturing the living daylights out of him. Let Hell do that; it's their job anyway."

The duo then reached the classroom where the opening is at. Angel took a good look.

"It's a portal. A blue portal."

Toni then got an idea. "What if the guy who's doing this is at the other side?"

Angel smiled. "Great! Let's see..." She looked for something that can be used as a bat, picked up an actual bat that happens to be lying on the floor next to the wall, and said, "Alright. Let's go!"

As Angel walked through the portal, Toni shrugged, knowing this may lead up to no good, and followed along. The portal then closed behind the girl and time resumed. The teacher in the room stumbled around for a bit.

"My, was that perplexing."

_Chosen Ones #3, 4, 5, and 6 - Western Branch Intermediate School - Chesapeake, VA_

Lunch time for 5th graders is chaotic as hell. Boys throwing food at other boys, girls wanting to share food, and the _noise_. Noise, noise, noise. On a table that is close to the left entrance, there were four kids talking about Pokémon to each other, occasionaly giggling when one of the children said something funny.

"What about Kalos? Name three that originally came from Kalos," a boy said, staring at his friend, another boy.

"Chris, it's Fenekin, Chespin, and Greninja."

Chris, the first boy, smiled in satisfaction. He had bright blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and Caucasian skin splattered with freckles. He wore a blue jacket, zipped up, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. He's 4'4", taller than all four of them.

"Good," Chris said. "How about...Kanto?"

The second kid smirked. "The hell was that for, man? That's easy as pie; the three are Ivysaur, Blastoise, and Charizard."

A girl that was sitting next to them was unamused. "How about...Hoenn?"

The boy's smile that he had on then washed itself away. The boy clearly didn't know what Pokemon originated from the region.

"You got to be serious, Jace," Chris muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jace, the second boy, shrug. "Guys, I'm not sure that's a real region." Jace has dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and Caucasian skin with freckles. He wears a purple shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans, and grey shoes. He's a inch smaller than Chris, making him the second short kid in the group that was introduced so far.

"My God, Jace," The girl said, deadpanned. "It _is _a real region! Why else would I say it?"

"...Cause of the fact that y'all want to trick me?"

Another boy, who was sitting next to the girl, sighed in annoyance. "Jace, Hoenn is a region. Ruby/Sapphire was the game."

"So? I don't _even_ own both games!" Jace hissed. "Besides, it was Jessie's fault she said that!"

The girl, Jessica, looked offended. She has long, shiny black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and purple glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray/purple shoes. She's a inch smaller than Jace, two inches smaller than Chris, making the shortest out of the group that was introduced so far.

"_My fault_?" Jessica exclaimed. "Jace, It wasn't my damn fault that I asked that. _I didn't even know_."

As you can see, these children, excluding the fourth child, curses like saliors. The fourth child is just shaking his head in disbelief. The three children then started to rant about Hoenn being a real region in the Pokémon series, curses being drowned out by the noise in the cafeteria.

"**Jordan**," Chris called, getting the fourth kid's head facing him. "Tell me Hoenn's a real region."

Jordan has jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark brown skin, making him an African American. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He's an inch smaller than Jessica, making him the shortest out of the four. The child sighed.

"_Jace, shut up. _It is a region. Look it up."

Jace glared at him. "Y'all need to take ah chill pill!"

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

As lunch went on, the four noticed the whole place being a little...odd.

"Why the hell is it so..." Chris stated, "_quiet_?"

Jessica seemed to catch along. "Yeah, did we get silent lunch again?"

"Hah!" Jace exclaimed, standing up. "I bet them bastards probably yelled too loud for Mr. Jackson to end talking."

"No," Jordan muttered, sighing. "No one is moving."

The three children looked around, and true to his words, the other children in the cafeteria, including the adults, aren't moving. Chris then looked at the clock, which isn't ticking anymore.

"...Guys," Chris said, turning his head to see them. Depending on the face he's giving off, the others took a step back. "We're stuck."

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"The hell are you talking about?" Jace asked, sneering.

"_Time _has stopped. _And we're moving outside of it_."

Jace started to laugh. While he was laughing, Jessica and Jordan spot a blue portal just next to Mr. Jackson. The two decides to keep quiet about it.

"Chris," Jace said, calming down. "Stopping being an asshole."

"Actually," Jessica said in a matter-of-factly tone. "There's a portal next to Mr. Jackson." She points in the direction where the portal is at. "Wanna go see if we _are _outside of time?"

Jordan and Jessica left their seats and walked towards the portal. Chris and Jace, fearing that they will get left behind, got out of their seat and ran to the other children. As Jessica and Jordan stopped in front of the portal, with Chris and Jace behind them, they look at Mr. Jackson, who was posed like a security guard.

"So, should we go?" Chris asked. "I mean, it might be death waiting on the other side."

"Do you want to be living the rest of your days outside of time?" Jordan countered, looking at Chris. Jace laughed and walked into the portal. He then looked back at the others.

"Guys, let's go. I can smell adventure from the other end." He then ran into the long corridor, making the others yell his name while following him inside. As Chris went into the portal, the portal closed, and time was now in motion. Mr. Jackson looked around and sighed. He then looked at the table with chairs not occupied.

"My God...they went missing!"

_Chosen Ones #7 and 8 - Western Branch High School - Chesapeake, VA_

_Hand magic is now appiled, making time stop_

A boy and a girl were fighting over a box of sorts, yelling out wounderful, colorful curses every minute.

"**Dammit**, Gage! I got that first!" the girl exclaimed, pulling the box towards her chest, making Gage, the boy, slam his ribs into the desk.

"Uh," Gage, the boy, hissed, recovering and pulling it to his chest, making the girl slam herself into the desk. "I spotted it first, you fuckhead." The boy has yellow blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, Caucasian skin, and a dragon pendant strung around his neck. He wore a simple black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black shoes. He's 5'2", nine inches below Angel.

"It's _mine_, you piece of fucking shit!" the girl spat, jerking the box to the side, making Gage's hands slip off the case and the girl fall down.

"You're a piece of fucking shit, Kristina," Gage growled sourly. "Hell, that's _not_ even yours!"

Kristina, the girl, got up, still clutching the box. She has sleek, messy, long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and black/silver glasses. She wore a red t-shirt that has the image of King Dedede on the front, blue jeans, and purple shoes. She's 4'11", three inches lower than Gage, a foot and an inch under Angel.

"Go to hell," Kristina spat, flipping him. Gage growled, his patience slowly lowering. "It's mine, you fucking asshole."

The boy glared at her. His mind only cared about getting the blasted box away from her, yet...

_Why isn't Mrs. Barnes not stopping us?_ Gage thought. He look around, seeing people stopping what they're doing, except they aren't staring at the two teens. The boy then looked at Mrs. Barnes, who was near the phone, but frozen in mid-run. The clock on his watch stopped ticking.

"...Oh, _**shit**_," Gage said, getting the angry girl's attention. "My God, this _can't _be happening."

"What?" Kristina said sarcastically, glaring at him. "I get to keep the box?"

"_**We're outside**__ time_!" Gage exclaimed. "How the fu-"

"Gage, stop joking."

"Look!" Gage seethed, slamming his watch into her face, centimeters away. She looked at it carefully and shoved his arm away.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes. How the fuck are we gonna get out, then?" The box she was holding was on the desk.

As she said that, a blue portal appeared, scaring the two teens.

"Well, Watson," Gage remarked, recovering from the scare. "There's your answer."

"My," she remarked sarcastically, "this is goanna be interesting."

As the two look at each other, they walked to the portal. As they step in, the portal close, making time move again. Mrs. Barnes got to the phone, ready to dial, when she look back and saw the two teens gone.

_Chosen Ones #9, 10, 11, and 12 - Western Branch High - Chesapeake, VA_

_Hand magic is now appiled, making time stop_

"Shannon!" a boy exclaimed, getting an African American girl's attention.

"Uh, yeah?" Shannon, the girl asked, the boy stopping in front of her, panting. Shannon has brown hair done in a bun, dark brown eyes, chocolate colored skin, and earrings in the shape of a peace sign. She's wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and blck boots. She's 5'0", two inches under Gage, eleven inches below Angel.

"Jeez," the boy muttered, gasping for breath, "you disappear way too fast."

"Matthew," Shannon said, sighing. "Did I leave something behind?"

Matthew nodded. The boy has messy black hair, very dark red, almost black eyes, lightly taned skin, and black glasses. He wore a black jacket, grey skinny jeans, and white shoes. He's goes up to Kristina's height, 4'11", a foot and an inch under Angel.

The boy held up a book, or precisely, a English Literature textbook. Shannon could only stare at the book.

"...Matt, why on earth do you have my English book?" Shannon asked, taking the book from Matt's sweating hands.

"Well, Dylan and Jenna saw that you left it on your desk, and they told me to take it to you." He then sighed in relief. "Thank God, I know what class you have next," he muttered to himself.

Shannon smiled. She then walked off, only to bump into a boy who was eager to go the other way.

"Oh!" Shannon said quietly. "I-"

The boy didn't respond nor move. Matt looked at the boy, then at Shannon.

"Matty!"

"Shannon!"

The two teens look behind them as two other teen walked up to them.

"Dylan!" Matt exclaimed. "Why'd y-"

"Something's wrong," Dylan, one of the teens stated. The boy has blonde hair in a mohawk, ice blue eyes, and Caucasian skin with freckles. He wore a gray shirt, black shorts, and gray shoes. He's at Gage's height.

"Wrong?" Shannon asked, getting scared. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't y'all notice the clock?" the other teen asked, looking at Matt and Shannon, who was holding the texbook. "Oh, you have your textbook back."

"Uh..." Shannon was too creeped out to say anything, but Matt answered for her.

"No. Why, we're suppose to leave?"

"No," Dylan said. "Jenna and I believe that we-"

"Are walking outside of time," the teen finished.

"Jenna," Matt said. "You serious?"

"...Haven't I been _serious_ all my life?" Jenna, the teen said deadpanned. She long blonde hair, light brown eyes, Caucasian skin, and pink glasses. She wore a purple blouse, black pants that reach to her ankles, and pink shoes. She's 5'1", an inch lower than Gage, ten inches lower than Angel.

"_Time_?" the two teens exclaimed, gawking at the other two.

"Uh-huh," Dylan said. "And as far as I know, we're stuck here. No way in, no way out."

Matt and Shannon look at each other, feeling dread from the other.

"Dammit," Matt said. "How the hell did we end up in this situation in the first place?"

As if to answer his question, a blue portal appeared near one of the hallways. Dylan pointed to the portal.

"There. That's probably a exi-"

Before Dylan could even finish his sentence, Shannon, Matt, and _Jenna _went into the portal.

"My God, you too, Jenna?" Dylan muttered loudly, walking to the portal. As he made it in, the portal closed behind him, making time flow again. The boy Shannon bumped into fell down, scattering papers and stuff all over the place.

_Chosen Ones #13, 14, 15, and 16 - Deep Creek High School - Chesapeake, VA_

"I'll be giving back your papers, which are very excellent," a teacher stated, getting a stack of papers on his table ready. "Toria?"

A girl stood up, looking at the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Crimson?"

"I would like you to pass the papers to your peers," Mr. Crimson said, prompting her to come up and get the papers. As she passed papers, she found her paper, which was a 95. She smiled and set it on her desk. She then gave a paper to her friend.

"Victoria?" the girl whispered, leaning against Victoria, who is Toria.

Victoria has short black hair with purple highlights, choclolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and black glasses. She wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. She's an inch shorter than Kristina, which is 4'10", a foot and two inches under Angel.

"Lani," Victoria whispered. "I got to pass out papers!"

Lani, the girl, pouted. She is an African American, having dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, black hair that was frizzy, and pink glasses. She wore a white blouse, black skirt, and pink sandals. She's five inches lower than Victoria, 4'5", a foot and six inches shorter than Angel.

"Miss Lani," Mr. Crimson said, getting the two girls' attention. "Miss Toria needs to pass out papers."

"Yes, sir," Lani said, whispering something into Victoria's ear, making the girl nod. As the last of papers were passed out, the bell rang and dimissed everyone.

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

As Victoria and Lani walked out of the class, the former starts to talk.

"Okay, Lani, what do you want?" Toria asked, looking at her friend.

"Well...I'm drawn to a certain person..."

"Oh," Toria said blankly. "Well, who is it?"

They turned a corner and Lani froze. Victoria, who was behind her, bumped into her.

"Lani!"

"There _he _is," Lani said, pointing at one of the boys in that hallway. Toria look at the boy and muttered something. "Hmm?" Lani uttered.

"That's my little cousin, Ethan. How on ear-"

"I don't know!" Lani whined. The girls didn't notice that Ethan, the boy, looked at their direction.

Ethan has black hair with a blue sheen, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a choker with a skull on it. He wore a green shirt, black skinny jeans, and red shoes. He's at Kristina's height.

"You don't know?" Toria exclaimed quietly looking at her. "Dammit, Lani. That's _Ethan_. You know how dangerous he is!"

Lani huffed. "And I like him that way." As she round the corner (they were hiding behind the corner), she screamed. Ethan was looking at her, his cocky smile plastered on his face. Behind the corner, Toria facepalmed.

"I knew it," she uttered under her breath.

"I heard you talking about me," Ethan said, looking at Lani. The girl could hardly breath.

"W-W-What were you doing?" Lani asked, a little light-headed. Ethan looked at her.

"Lani, are you okay?"

"YES," she replied, propping herself up against the wall. Victoria decides that this is the perfect time to jump at him.

"Okay," Ethan said. "Anyway, I was trying to see what's up with the guys. Ben's looking for a teacher."

As soon as he said that, he felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Victoria. He yelped, backpedaling into a room. The two girls heard a _thud_ and a string of curses.

"Heh, serves him right," Victoria said, sneering.

"Hey! Victoria," someone yelled.

Toria looked around and saw someone run up to them. He has black fuzzy-at-the-top hair, choclolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a U.S. Navy bead necklace around his neck. He wore a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He's at Gage's height.

"Ben!" Victoria exclaimed. Ben, the teen, stopped running. "Why on earth were you hanging out with Ethan?"

"Ethan?" Ben asked. "Hey, where's Ethan?" He completely ignored Toria's question.

"You know what, forget it."

"Toria, where's Ethan?"

"...Closet." Victoria pointed at the room where the boy fell into. Ben sighed and peered inside. Inside was a blue portal.

"When you say closet, did you mean closet?"

"..." Victoria didn't say anything.

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, Ethan's not here."

"_**Ethan**_?" Toria exclaimed, giving Lani the prompt to back off. "Ben, he's in there. _I _scared him in there."

"Well, can the boy turn into a portal?"

"Why y- _a portal_?!"

Lani looked up, recovered from whatever she had when Ethan was around. She peered into the room and said. "He's right, Toria. There's a portal here." A idea then washed over her. "Let's go in there!" She walked into the small room and stepped into the portal.

"Lani!" Victoria hissed, seeing her friend on the other side of the portal. "We'll be late!"

"Screw classes," Lani said. "I bet Ethan's on the other side!" She ran off, prompting Toria and Ben to run after her. After Toria went in, the portal closed, making time resume. No one in the hallway, however, say anything about the open custodian closet.

_Chosen Ones #17 and 18 - Somewhere in The Eastern Shore, VA_

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

Two kids were outside, chasing chickens when they stop, making the first kid, a boy fall down.

"Glen!" the other kid, a girl, exclaimed, coming to Glen, the boy. He has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and Causasian skin. He wore a green and blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. He's 4'9", an average height for a kid like him.

"Eliza, I'm fine," the boy responded, dusting himself. "Besides," he said, looking at her with a smile, "you know me!"

Eliza shaked her head. She is Glen's brother, having the same features except having long hair and freckles. She wore a pink jacket, blue jeans, and pink shoes. She's a inch higher than Glen, 4'10".

"Yeah," Eliza muttered. "I know. I _live _with you."

Glen scoffed and said, "Why did the chickens stop?"

"Hey," Eliza said, pointing to a chicken coop, "There's a weird blue thing near the coop."

Glen looked at the coop, where a blue portal was there. The two got out of the pen ant walked up to the portal. The children exchanged looks, shrugged, and walked into the portal, making it close and time flowing again.

_Chosen Ones #19, 20, and 21 - Western Branch High School - Chesapeake, VA_

_Hand Magic is now applied, making time stop_

While Dylan and Jenna were talking about being stuck out of time, three teens were hidding behind a door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Okay, Dylan said that we're _walking _out time," the first teen said, looking at the other two teens.

"That's insane!"

"Same."

"So, how do we prove it?" the second person asked, looking at the first teen.

"I don't know, Zach."

Zach, the second teen, sighed. He had bright blonde hair, ice blue eyes, peach colored skin, and black glasses. He wore s yellow t-shirt, orange shorts, and red shoes. He's 5'3", an inch higher than Gage, eight inches, under Angel.

"Jujuan, what do you think?" the third teen asked, looking at Jujuan, the first kid.

"I don't know. Don't kill me!" the teen cried out. He's an African American, having dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, and a buzz cut. He wore a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and blue shoes. He's the same height as Zach, 5'3".

"You don't know?" Zach said sarcastically. "Guys, remember: _we're stuck out of time_. We need to figure out how to get _out_ of time."

"Well...uh," Jujuan said, a sweat bead forming on his head. "Tyler!" He pointed at the third teen, Tyler. "He must've done this!"

The other two teens stared at the boy, who had on a poker face. Tyler shook his head.

"Damn it, Jujuan," Tyler said, glaring at him. "How the _fuck_ can I even freeze time?" The boy has dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and peach colored skin. He wore a white underneath a camo sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He's the same height as Gage.

"Yeah," Zach said, giving a glint in his eyes to Jujuan. "How can he? That's unscientifically impossible."

"Can he make portals?" Jujuan asked, challenging Zach.

"_**No**_," the boy said.

"Well, who made that portal, anyway?" the African American asked, pointing at a blue portal in the hallway. The group Dylan and Jenna were at already left.

The three boys stared at the portal. Zach then said, "Maybe that's the way out."

"The way out?" Jujuan said, gettng out of his hiding spot. "Then, let's a-go!" He ran and went into the portal, running along the long corridor.

As Tyler and Zach, who is merely unimpressed, walked from the hiding spot and into the portal, the opening closed and time began to flow. Two teachers got to the hiding spot, panting.

"Yeesh, they sure are fast," one of the teachers remarked.

"Yep, and they are sure heading back into the cafeteria," the other teacher said.

The two teachers then kept going in the other direction hoping they do find the three teens before the end of the day.

_Chosen Ones #22 - Somewhere in Chesapeake, VA_

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

A boy was playing Minecraft on his XBox 360 when the game froze. He looked puzzled and got up from the chair he was sitting on. He had chocolate brown hair, hazel brown eyes, Caucasian skin, and black glasses. He's biracial, half Caucasian, half Asian. He wore a blue shirt, gray shorts, and black socks. He's around Glen's height, 4'9".

"What happened? Mom!" the boy exclaimed. He walked up to the door and into the hallway. He then saw a blue portal in the end of the hallway. Without thinking, he went into the portal, making it close and letting time roam again.

_Chosen Ones #23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, and 29 - Western Branch High School - Chesapeake, VA_

_Hand magic is now applied, making time stop_

Six teens stared at a blue portal that took their friend away.

"...Wow." the first teen said, a girl.

"Hah," the second teen exclaimed. "Dominque's gone!"

"Same," the third and fourth teen said, raising their hand in agreement.

"Poor Dominque," the fifth teen said.

"Dammit, Dontae (a.k.a. Teen #2)," the sixth teen mumbled in disbelief.

Dontae snickered. He is an African American, having light brown skin, dark brown eyes, black hair in a buzz cut, and braces. He wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. He's in inch under Angel, 5'10".

"Dontae," the fourth teen muttered, looking at the boy. "Really?"

The African American took his eyes off the portal and faced the teen. "Fleet, wouldn't you have done the same?"

Fleet, the fourth teen, glared at him. He had messy golden blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, tan skin, and a long scar near his left eyebrow. He wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and blaxk shoes. He's five feet, ten feet under Dontae, eleven feet under Angel. "Actually..." He looked at the fifth teen, who looked back at him.

"Dude, don-"

Too late. Fleet shoved the boy into the portal, disappearing into the blue void.

"Done."

"You really hate Jacques?" the third teen asked, looking at Fleet.

"...He's annoying as hell." Weird looks were shot at Fleet's direction. "What? Y'all don't live with him."

"True," Dontae remarked. He then turned his head towards the sixth teen. "Emily, what should we do?"

Emily, the sixth teen, sighed. "Dunno. Use your noggin'." She has dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail, ice blue eyes, and peach colored skin. She wore a maroon t-shirt, white shorts, and red shoes. She's the height of Zach.

"My noggin's already in motion," Dontae retorted.

"Can't we just shove Shelby and Paige (a.k.a. Teen #1 and 3) in the portal?" Fleet suggested, recieving glares from said teens.

Shelby has wild, wavy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, Caucasian skin, and freckles on her face. She wore a pink long-sleeve, blue jeans, and white shoes. She's Fleet's height, five feet.

Paige has long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, peach colored skin, and braces. She wore a pink shirt, white pants, and blue shoes. She's an inch below Kristina, 4'10", a foot and two inches below Angel.

"Uh," Shelby said. "How about..._**no**_?"

"Same," Paige muttered.

Fleet groaned. Dontae then said, "Why not _**you**_? You suggest it, anyway."

The boy growled at Dontae. Then, "Fine." He looked at the portal, then jumped through it.

"You know what?" Emily stated. "Imma go in, too." She jumped through.

"Paige," Shelby said, looking at the other girl. "Let's go. There's nowhere else to go."

"Okay," Paige said.

The two jumped into it. Dontae shrugged and jumped in, making the portal close and time resume.

_Smash Mansion - Control Room_

Roxas can't wait to greet and meet the newcomers, especially if the newcomers came from the Real World. Since getting time to freeze and open the portals made Master and crazy tired, they are resting in their personal chambers.

"Yeesh," she muttered, her golden eyes searching for blue portals. "Where are they?"

As soon as she said that, nine blue portals appeared. The first one has two girls, the one in the front having a baseball bat ready. The second one had kids, talking animately, one girl and three boys. The third one had a boy and girl who must've argued before stepping into the portal. The forth one had two girls and two boys running out of the opening and bumping into the group from the second portal, curses and groans filling the air. The fifth one had a boy falling out of the portal, landing on his back. Another boy and two girls joined him afterwards, one of the girls hugging the boy on the floor. The sixth one had a girl and boy come out, both children. The seventh one had three teens running and joining the big pile portal groups two and four made. The eighth one had a young boy, looking confused. The ninth one...

Roxas jumped out of the way as a African boy slid out of the portal and crashed into the spot where she was at. He was soon accompanied by another boy, crashing into the boy. Two boys and three girls hopped out of the portal.

There was a total of 29 people, which was enough to get the home team on their feet. Roxas sighed. This is not gonna end well.

"Alright!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention, including those on the ground.

"Hey!" Angel yelled, making her way to Roxas. "Did you do this?" Her baseball bat was ready for use.

"...What makes you think _I _done this?" Roxas asked matter-of fact. "Do _you _think I done this?"

"Uh, yeah!" Angel yelled, bring the bat down only to have the bat caught in mid-swing. Roxas, who was narrowing her eyes, had her left hand on the bat.

"...I didn't do it. Otherwise, _he _wouldn't have me around." She let go of the bat, letting Angel fall on her bum.

"Why are we here?" Kristina, who ignored everyone, asked. "I was just in Art class."

"Me too," Gage said.

"I was in class, too," Toni said. "Or, I was going to another class."

"Alright, first," Roxas shouted, making everyone quiet, "meet and greet."

The people looked around and saw that they are people they met before!

_One big-ass meet and greet with curses later_

"So," Jujuan said, nodding to himself, "we're all "Chosen", right?" He used his hands to make the emphasis on the word 'chosen'.

"Yep," Roxas said, smiling.

"'Chosen to do," Fleet stated, "_what_?"

Roxas looked at the group. "Oh, _he _will tell you, but first, since it's nighttime, you'll have dinner and a brief...debriefing. After that," she continued, looking at everyone, who tensed at the stare, "it's bedtime."

"Hold up," Kristina said, raising her hand. Roxas looked at her, then at the shirt. There was a flash of pain before anyone could've saw it. "What about ou-"

"Since this mansion is magical in its own way," Roxas explained, her voice a little quiet than usual, "your rooms will have your stuff in it. Go have fun." She waved her hand, making everyone run out of the control room.

"Oh, don't forget: your room will have a opening to another room on each side."

Everyone froze in their spot.

"Oh, there's curtains to cover yourselves when you're doing your...thing."

The teens/children sighed in relief as they venture out into the commons area.

"Roxas?"

The teen look to see Master Hand. "What?" she spat.

"You seem sad. What's up?"

Roxas sighed. "Oh, nothing." She then got up and walked out the control room. "Master, you got to debrief them, right?"

Master made a grunt that said the magic word. Roxas smiled and walked off.

_Later_

"...Pancit?" Tyler asked, looking at Victoria who was eating.

"Yeah...Tyler?"

The boy nodded, making her sigh in relief.

"So, Ate," Kristina said, eating Ramen noodles, "Where's your room?"

"Between...Jujuan and Toni. Yeesh, I wonder who made that system up."

"Yeah," Ethan said, munching on a PB & J. "He must be stupid."

As everyone ate, a floating white hand appeared, making everyone scream and hide behind other people.

"_**MASTER HAND**_?" Kristina, Gage, Jessica, and Angel exclaimed, looking in awe rather than shock.

"Hmm, interesting," Master said, looking at the four people. His tone then became one of an annoyed person. "Only _**four **_people know me?"

Everyone, except Gage, Kristina, Jessica, and Angel, sighed.

"As Roxas has said," the hand boomed, "you have all been chosen for something grand..."

"Something grand, eh?" Fleet asked sarcastically.

A boy (a.k.a. Teen #5 from Portal 9) stood next to Fleet. "Maybe it's too grand for normal people."

"Jacques," Kristina muttered, glaring at the teen. "We _are _normal people."

Jacques, the teen, sighed. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and peach colored skin. He wore a lime green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He's the same height as Fleet.

"Oh _yeah_," the boy said. "Forgot."

"As I was saying," Master said, getting everyone's attention. "You all have been selected for something grand. You see, as the four people mentioned, I am Master Hand. This is the Smash Mansion."

"_**SMASH MANSION**_?" Said four people exclaimed, eyes bludging.

"Correct," Master praised. "The Smashers left already, which is why the place is empty when you all got here."

"Question," Gage said. "Is this about what I think it's about?"

"Hmm?"

"_Tabuu_," Kristina said, holding her pointer finger up. "Why else do you need help on?"

Master groaned in annoyance. "Yes. It appears that the Smashers didn't kill him."

Everyone was now talking in hushed whispers. Krisitina and Angel, though, knew what to say.

"We will help you get rid of the glitch," Angel and Kristina proclaimed. "If it costs our lives."

Master turned on the two girls, saluting.

"What are your favorite characters?" he said quietly.

"Lucario."

"The King of Dreamland."

Ethan, Fleet, and Jacques facepalmed.

Angel looked at her. "You like that fatass?"

"Hey," Kristina growled, glaring at her. "Don't say that!"

As the two girls argued, a few people from the group stood up.

"Well, I got nothing else to do," Jujuan proclaimed.

"Eh, let it go on," Dylan muttered. "At least have fun while it lasts."

"Same," Paige and Shelby exclaimed.

"I'll do it," Dontae said. "Domnique?"

"Yeah?" Domnique (a.k.a. the boy thrown into Portal 9 first) said. He is Dontae's brother, having black hair shaped into an afro, dark brown eyes, and dark brown skin. He wore a black shirt, black shorts with a white stripe going down from one pant leg on the side, and red shoes. He's the same height as Angel.

"Well?" his brother said, looking at him. "Are ya goanna join the fight?"

"...I got nothing else to do," the other brother admitted.

"Let's do this," Victoria and Ben exclaimed, pumping their fists up.

As each person reluctantly agreed, Master was secretly smiling, Even the children were yelling chants.

"Alright," Master yelled, making everyone calm down. "First, go to bed. I'll tell you about the rest tomorrow."

As the group nod and went to their rooms (Kristina and Angel got dragged off by Gage and Ethan), Master sighed. Now, he has an army...well, a split army; the two girls seem to not like each other.

"So," Roxas said, sneering. He looked at her direction. "Are you really goanna pull this off?"

"Yes," the hand said. "Yes, I am."

"Well," the girl said, a portal appearing behind her, a soft sky blue. "Good luck, 'cause I ain't helpin' you on it." She then walked through the opening, making it close.

_Lord, help me_, Master thought as he exited out the room, knowing what kind of horror and adventure awaits.

_**DONE!**_

_**Everyone: *claps***_

_**Jesus CHRIST! Done, done, done!**_

_**Falco: Roxas, have ya worked too hard?**_

**Too **_**hard.**_

**Hey guys. I'm finally done! This chapter is suppose to get things going and stuff since March 2015. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**

_**NEXT TIME ON Subspace War II**_

_**"YOU DIDN'T FREEZE TIME?"**_

_**Master sighed. "I didn't need to."**_

_**Angel sighed. **_**Why did this happen to me?**

_**"Angel," Kristina said dryly. "There's a time where we are needed. Don't tell me you aren't needed. This is why **_**we **_**were chosen to do this: we're doing a favor other people can't do.**_

_**"And the Smasher is..."**_


End file.
